


Drabble: Chameleon

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Chameleon

Methos' sword was named Coercion. It wasn't pretty or lyrical, but it was succinct. It got the job done. No one believed there weren't shotgun weddings before the shotgun was invented. Acquiring a daughter-in-law at the point of a sword was infinitely more satisfying, even if it didn't pack the punch a shotgun did.

Besides, having a pregnant wife was a good cover for a boy who hadn't had his first death. Camouflage was the first thing he taught his adopted sons, his students. Learn, watch, adapt.

And those who didn't learn? Well, the sword had a sharp edge, too.


End file.
